cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiara
'Kiara '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and in its cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''She's a Disney character who accompanies Mark on his journey through the Disney Kingdom. Background Kiara, her husband, Kovu and the other characters from the Lion King II were transported to the Disney Kingdom after its production. Kiara was then reunited with her family and friends from the first movie. She and Kovu were immediately married and moved into the African mansion along with Simba and the others. Kiara spent most of her time bonding with her mother, cooking and cleaning. With her family being close friends to the monarchs, Kiara also helped the royal family with protecting the kingdom and its residents from the evil fire-breathing dragon, Tank. Development Kiara is based off the character Kiara from Disney's 1998, ''the Lion King II; Simba's Pride. She and Kovu were one of the storywriter's favorite ''Lion King ''characters. Since Simba and his family have pivotal roles in the feature film and in the upcoming cartoon series, the storywriter wanted to include Kiara and Kovu in the franchise. Also, Kiara helped the storywriter create Angela, as well. Personality Kiara is introduced to be an optimistic and elegant lioness who deeply loves her family and is willing to make sacrifices for them. In the film, Kiara was shown to be very concerned with maintaining her loyalty to the royal family and by helping Mark with battling Tank and restoring peace and order back to Disney. She proved to be very tough as she quickly jumped into action and began to help Mark with fighting Tank's assassins, while trying to escape from them as well. Her friendship with Mark was shown to be a close one as she comforted and supported him with his hopes of saving Disney and dreams of living a better life in the Disney Kingdom, rather than in San Francisco. Kiara was shown to be very stern, strict and somewhat impulsive when dealing with her family or the antics of her friends. Kiara doesn't seem to tolerate the occasional arguing between her husband and father. Whenever the argument would lead to more chaos and drama, Kiara would put her foot down sternly and break up the fight. Kiara may unintentionally do something that may lead to more drama. Her impulsiveness seems be her weakness and pet peeve. She does love both her husband and father and is always there to protect them whenever they need help. It seems that Kiara has always had an adventurous side but was afraid to express it in the Disney Kingdom, since the kingdom was a place for Disney characters to relax, have fun and be able to "live happily ever after" without having deal with villainy. But after defeating Tank, Kiara decided to move into the Disney Castle, not as a reward for helping Mark save the kingdom, but to prevent any other characters from suffering the same fate that she and her teammates almost did. Physical appearance Kiara is a slender lioness with golden fur. She wore no clothes and walked on all four legs. But she had a wardrobe change, she began to wear a green dress and walk on two legs. Appearances Disney Kingdom Kiara is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan, along with Simba, Kovu, Nala, Timon and the other characters. She warmly greets the Jones brothers as they're welcomed into the kingdom as official members of royalty. After sunrise, Kiara returns to her mansion with her family and friends. Meanwhile, the Jones brothers leave the Disney Kingdom with a group of characters. During the boys' absence, Davis' evil brother, Tank curses the Disney Kingdom, plaguing the streets with monsters, making it increasingly dangerous for characters to even walk on the streets. Kiara and her family remained hidden inside their mansion until the Jones brothers would return to the kingdom. Three days later, the Jones brothers return home to the Disney Kingdom, only to discover that it has been cursed by Tank. Mark has his brothers evacuate the entire kingdom to safety in an abandoned village. In the village, Mark learns from Pongo that there are Disney Cyborgs roaming around the kingdom. He deduces that they could help him with defeating Tank and restoring peace to the Disney Kingdom. Kiara and her family offers to tag along with Mark. During their walk through the kingdom, the gang hears a mysterious noise coming from City Hall. Mark orders Kovu and Kiara to stay outside of City Hall and watch for any monsters. Inside City Hall, Tank appears and informs the gang about his plans to kill his niece, Princess Annabelle by sending his assassin to do away with her. Before vanishing into the shadows, Tank gives them a riddle for them to solve in order to find Annabelle. Luckily, for the gang, the Beast and Belle manages to solve the riddle and learn that Annabelle is being captive in a secret room under the fountain of Cinderella's chateau. By using the magic wand, the gang goes an enchanted staircase to the secret room where they discover Annabelle. Before she could be rescued, Tank's evil pet, Scales drops from the ceiling and attacks the gang. Kiara is mostly seen beside Kovu during the battle between Scales. During the battle, Scales catches the Beast and Flynn trying to free the Princesses, so he changes targets. Tinker Bell alerts Mark of the incoming danger. They intervene but are devoured by Scales. Inside Scales, they discover Scales is a robot. By using flying dust and physical strength, Mark and Tink are able to remove the powercore, which kills Scales steadily. Annabelle and Cinderella are freed and brought back to the abandoned village. Back in the village, Mark learns from Djali that one of Tank's monstrous henchman used a mechanical bomb to freeze time, allowing them to kidnap Cinderella. Mark discovers that the time bomb was from Tomorrowland. Before boarding a sky tram, the gang stops at a clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, they head over to Tomorrowland. In the futuristic city, they discover that the time bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone to which Jimmy is part-owner. In the shop, Jimmy allows the gang to investigate his shop. In the basement, the gang finds a painting that depicts Tank's friendship with Darwin being ended. Mark deduces that Tank is planning to exact vengeance on Darwin for abandoning their friendship. Just as the gang was exiting the shop, they are stopped by Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ who has been given direct orders to kill Mark and his friends. In the nick of time, Blaster and Juarez break into the Time Zone and battle DJ. Meanwhile, Tinker Bell brings over her friend, Vidia to the Time Zone. She casts a sleeping on DJ by using her fast-flying abilities. She then takes DJ back to the abandoned village and locks him in cage until the curse is lifted. With DJ defeated, the gang journeyed on to Darwin's observatory. Once they entered the laboratory, they were confronted by Darwin's assistant, Cujo. Despite his inability to move, Darwin tells the gang how to defeat Cujo. Kiara and Kovu help Mark with opening Cujo's head. Then Mark puts the correct brain inside his head after discarding the rotten one. Darwin is freed from the slime and he joins the gang on the rest of their journey. They travel to the secret library and read the ''Origin of Disney ''book. They learn that Tank wants to destroy all of the Disney magic, so he can create a kingdom of his own. This will kill all of the Disney characters in the process. Before the gang could leave the library and find Mickey Mouse and his Friends, another earthquake is initiated, causing the floor of the library to crack. Kovu stands on a cracking portion of the library and nearly falls to his death, not before Mark pushes him out of the way and falls to his apparent death. Feeling defeated, the gang sadly travels back to the abandoned village to inform the citizens about Mark's apparent demise. Feeling sympathy for Mark and his tragic upbringing, Lucky activates a security camera which allows him and the citizens of the Disney Kingdom to see Mark battle Tank as a dragon. Despite a minor struggle, Mark defeats Tank, lifts the curse and saves all of the characters from death. Mark is brought back to the kingdom by Hurley and Mufasa. Kiara and the other characters cheer for Mark and carry him to the restored Disney Castle for a celebration party. Four years later after the adventure, Kiara and her family has moved into the castle and has gotten a job as a waitress at an unnamed restaurant. She later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Taking place after the events of ''Disney Kingdom, ''Kiara has moved into the castle along with Kovu and the rest of her family. She helps Mark with solving the magic crisis that has befallen the Disney Kingdom. Disney Adventures Kiara appears in the episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Lions Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Females Category:Jungle animals Category:Heroines Category:African characters Category:Waiters/Waitresses Category:Spouses Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Lovers Category:Based-off characters Category:Disney characters Category:Chefs Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Nobility Category:Adults